Marauding: The Story Of Remus Lupin
by 40linesofgay
Summary: A plot bunny I've been nursing for a while. Co-Author: Theusernamefound  Eventual R/S J/L P/OFC  First Year. Chapter one  up now!
1. Chapter 1 Preview

**A/N: So, here it is... A Marauder's Era story. It seems to me that there are alot of blanks when it comes to their school years. JKR doesn't reveal much in the books, and I don't use material disclosed in interviews to write. So, this will be a wild shot in the dark. **

**The year is 1969, and this is the summer before first year. This story will focus on Remus, and eventually will be R/S (slash) , J/L, and P/Ofc. You've been warned. In other news, I'd like a co-author for this story. It's quite a bit for me to attempt on my own! If you're intrested, PM me, and we'll go from there.**

* * *

><p>It always had to come to this, Remus Lupin thought. It was either being rejected from Hogwarts, or not at all trying to attend. Sure, Dippet had tol his mum, when she asked him just after Remus had been bitten, that Hogwarts would be unable to take him, but perphaps Dumbledore, with 6 years of Headmastership under his belt, would consider letting Remus come.<p>

The tension was killing him, but of couse it should have been. An eleven year old boy was bound to rip open the post at first touch, but Remus was no ordinary boy. His Lycanthropy, a word Remus had learned along with many medical terms no child his age could attempt to pronounce, let alone use, made Remus a very patient child, wether it be from waiting for medical attention after his painful and damaging transformations, or from controlling his composure so colse to the Full Moon.

He awaited the descent of the tawny, ruffle-feathered owl, but it didn't fly away as so many owls had at the sight of him before. Instead, it glared in Remus's general direction, sniffing the air and willing Remus to open the letter so that it could get away from him as soon as possible. Why was this owl so persistant, whereas other animals avoided him like the Black Plague?

He looked up from the letter in his hands, sealed with the Hogwarts Crest in wax, to his mum, whom stood in front of the cookstove in the Lupin's kitchen. A perfect _O _of suprise was on her face, wrinkled beyond her years from stress. She was burning the Birthday Bacon, a rare delicasy reserved for special occasions.

_That is too bad_, he noted, as he liked his meat rather... _raw._ Ignoring the longing for food and bracing himself for dissappointment, he cautiously opened the letter.

_**Dear ,**_ it began.

_**I am pleased**..._ pleased? Oh, this had to be good!

**_I am pleased to inform you that you will, as opposed to the decision of my predecessor, Mr. Dippet... _**Oh, Merlin, this couldn't be happening! A wide smile flitted across Remus's face, seeming distorted by his haggard appearence. Many scars and bruises marred Remus's face.

_**... be able to attend Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry this upcoming term**. _One term being 18 weeks, Remus's smile dimmed. Four full Moons, in and around school students... he'd miss lessons the day before and the day after the Full moon, and of course on the day of the moon. How would this work out, then?

**_I daresay we'll find a way to fit you in to the curriculum, despite your Lycanthropy._**

**_Of course, attendance to Hogwarts is not compulsory, but our school would be delighted to pay you homage for the next seven years._**

Seven years at Hogwarts. Friends, roomates, lessons. Learning. Remus wanted with every fiber of his being to be able to attend.

**_I'd like to request an appointment today, after you've finished your affairs for the morning._**

**_Happy Birthday, and warmest regards._**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

He stared down at the letter in disbelief. To confirm that he was correct, and had not misread the letter, he had his mother read it aloud. He pinched himself. _Surely, this must be a dream. _But, yes! He felt the pain, and was extatic.

_This is so much better than bacon!_

Mrs. Lupin scribbled a breif reply, and said, "Come on, Remus, love. Let's get you dressed and fed," she said, barely concealing her skepticism.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Remus and his mum stood outside of Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The doors creaked open, and Dumbledore stepped out, in eccentric robes of purple.<p>

"Hello, Madam and . I trust you had no trouble finding the school?"

In all honesty, they had almost been unable to get to the school. Remus's mum, a muggle, had had utmost difficulty working Floo Powder. It had almost vaused them to be late.

"No, sir, we've managed. I'm Rhea Lupin, and you taught my husband, John. This is Remus."

Remus stepped forward, shook the old man's hand, and stepped back.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, Madam. I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, and I am about to teach you how to get into my office. I do believe I may be seeing you here, my boy." Amusement twinkled behind his blue eyes. Remus nodded.

"To enter my office, and the common rooms for your house, a password is required. Without a proper password, you'll be unable to get by in our school. Go on, lad, give it a try." He smiled.

"Er... chocolate frog?" Remus tried, thinking of the sweets his father brought home for him every now and then. The gargoyles did not stir.

"Try again," Dumbledore urged.

"Broomstick? Cleansweep? Bludger?"

The gargoyle gave a grunt of disassent. there was a pregnant pause, during which Remus looked to his mum. She shrugged. Out of nowhere, there was a click, and the gargoyles descended. A look of bewilderment fleeted across the Lupins' face.

"The password was a shrug?" They said simultaneously.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Much too easy. Image, students randomly opening my office at all times! No, 'twas not the shrug, but my assen to let you in. All I have you do is nod. Isn't magic grand?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. _Is he a bit... mad? _Remus mused_._

Dumbledore and the Lupins walked into the office. It seemed a bit odd to the young Lupin. It was circular, giving off the feel of being in a bubble. portraits littered the walls, whispering and glancing at Remus. Dippet's likeness was closest to Dumbledore's desk, eyeing Remus with intrest and a hint of disgust. Dumbledore seemed to have created his own personal library insode, a place that Remus could have spent hours in. There was a table with an assortment of silver tools that looked like you could break them with your touch. And old, frayed and patched hat sat in the center of the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can tell, this chapter is NOT done. At all. I'm posting it now to give someone the oppurtunity to contact me, for a partnership. Intrested? Have constructive criticism? PM me, or review. ~OMDWG**


	2. Actual chapter One!

It always had to come to this, Remus Lupin thought. It was either being rejected from Hogwarts, or not at all trying to attend. Sure, Dippet had told his mum, when she asked him just after Remus had been bitten, that Hogwarts would be unable to take him, but perhaps Dumbledore, with 6 years of Headmastership under his belt, would consider letting Remus come.

The tension was killing him, but of course it should have been. An eleven year old boy was bound to rip open the post at first touch, but Remus was no ordinary boy. His lycanthropy a word Remus had learned along with many medical terms no child his age could attempt to pronounce, let alone use, made Remus a very patient child, whether it be from waiting for medical attention after his painful and damaging transformations, or from controlling his composure so close to the Full Moon.

He awaited the descent of the tawny, ruffle-feathered owl, but it didn't fly away as so many owls had at the sight of him before. Instead, it glared in Remus's general direction, sniffing the air and willing Remus to open the letter so that it could get away from him as soon as possible. Why was this owl so persistent, whereas other animals avoided him like the Black Plague?

He looked up from the letter in his hands, sealed with the Hogwarts Crest in wax, to his mum, whom stood in front of the cook stove in the Lupin's kitchen. A perfect O of surprise was on her face, wrinkled beyond her years from stress. She was burning the Birthday Bacon, a rare delicacy reserved for special occasions.

That is too bad, he noted, as he liked his meat rather... raw. Ignoring the longing for food and bracing himself for disappointment, he cautiously opened the letter.

**Dear Mr. Lupin** , it began.

**I am pleased...** pleased? Oh, this had to be good

**I am pleased to inform you that you will, as opposed to the decision of my predecessor, Mr. Dippet**... Oh, Merlin, this couldn't be happening! A wide smile flitted across Remus's face, seeming distorted by his haggard appearance. Many scars and bruises marred Remus's face.

**... be able to attend Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry this upcoming term.** One term being 18 weeks, Remus's smile dimmed. Four full Moons, in and around school students... he'd miss lessons the day before and the day after the Full moon, and of course on the day of the moon. How would this work out, then?

**I daresay we'll find a way to fit you in to the curriculum, despite your Lycanthropy.**

**Of course, attendance to Hogwarts is not compulsory, but our school would be delighted to pay you homage for the next seven years.**

Seven years at Hogwarts. Friends, roommates, lessons. Learning. Remus wanted with every fiber of his being to be able to attend.

**I'd like to request an appointment today, after you've finished your affairs for the morning.**

**Happy Birthday, and warmest regards.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

He stared down at the letter in disbelief. To confirm that he was correct, and had not misread the letter, he had his mother read it aloud. He pinched himself. Surely, this must be a dream. But, yes! He felt the pain, and was ecstatic.

This is so much better than bacon!

Mrs. Lupin scribbled a brief reply, and said, "Come on, Remus, love. Let's get you dressed and fed," she said, barely concealing her skepticism.

An hour later, Remus and his mum stood outside of Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The doors creaked open, and Dumbledore stepped out, in eccentric robes of purple.

"Hello, Madam and . I trust you had no trouble finding the school?"

In all honesty, they had almost been unable to get to the school. Remus's mum, a muggle, had had utmost difficulty working Floo Powder. It had almost caused them to be late.

"No, sir, we've managed. I'm Rhea Lupin, and you taught my husband, John. This is Remus."

Remus stepped forward, shook the old man's hand, and stepped back.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, Madam. I'm Albus Dumbledore, the circular, giving off the feel of being in a bubble. portraits littered the walls, whispering and glancing at Remus. Dippet's likeness was closest to Dumbledore's desk, eyeing Remus with interest and a hint of disgust. Dumbledore seemed to have created his own personal library inside, a place that Remus could have spent hours in. There was a table with an assortment of silver tools that looked like you could break them with your touch. And old, frayed and patched hat sat in the center of the table.

"Come, have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to two plush chairs in front of his desk.

Lupin's mum, Rhea, glanced around in awe at the sight of it all as she sat down in one of the chairs, but her eyes continued to wander around the room in utter fascination of it all. She glanced over at her son whom was still standing and said softly, "Come sit down, Remus."

Very slowly, as Remus tried to take in every detailHeadmaster, and I am about to teach you how to get into my office. I do believe I may be seeing you here, my boy." Amusement twinkled behind his blue eyes. Remus nodded.

"To enter my office, and the common rooms for your house, a password is required. Without a proper password, you'll be unable to get by in our school. Go on, lad, give it a try." He smiled.

"Er... chocolate frog?" Remus tried, thinking of the sweets his father brought home for him every now and then. The gargoyles did not stir.

"Try again," Dumbledore urged.

"Broomstick? Cleansweep? Bludger?"

The gargoyle gave a grunt of dissent. there was a pregnant pause, during which Remus looked to his mum. She shrugged. Out of nowhere, there was a click, and the gargoyles descended. A look of bewilderment fleeted across the Lupins' face.

"The password was a shrug?" They said simultaneously.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Much too easy. Image, students randomly opening my office at all times! No, 'twas not the shrug, but my assent to let you in. All I have you do is nod. Isn't magic grand?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. Is he a bit... mad? Remus mused.

Dumbledore and the Lupins walked into the office. It seemed a bit odd to the young Lupin. It was , he moved towards his mother. He reached the chair and sat down. If all the chair are this comfortable, he mused, I wont have a problem coming to this office. Remus, clearly a mischievous child at heart, glanced at his mother, searching for recognition in her eyes. There was none.

"Now, understanding of your special condition we have already have made some provisions for you during that time," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses as he spoke to the two of them. "Unlike the last headmaster, I feel that although there is some additional needs because of your unusual circumstances that shouldn't be any reason for a young man such as yourself to get an education."

"But, Headmaster," Rhea said, "How will you keep him from getting to the other students when the Full rolls around?"

Remus winced slightly at her words, sensing the fear behind them.

"We have just the plan. I do believe it's time for a bit of a field trip." The old man stood, and walked towards the doors leading out of his office. "Come on, then."

Remus and his mother slowly followed the Headmaster out of his room and while they followed him down the stairs exchanged confused glances to one another. Walking in silence, the group soon found themselves outside and just as they were walking towards a large tree, that was swatting angrily at some birds as if it was alive.

Rhea looked concerned over at Dumbledore uncertainty written all over her face. "What is this?"

Dumbledore turned to look back stopping them from walking any closer a decently safe distance away from this mad looking tree. "Unusual, yes? Planted just this year. Beautiful, but quite deadly if you get close to it. It will help hide the passage way so that young Remus will be able to transform without having any students come while he is in midst of transformation. There is a passageway that leads to an area where he can transform without worrying about harming any one in the midst of a full moon." He turned his gaze over to the willow and slowly began walking over to it, stopping again close enough that his gray hair moved with the branches wild movements.

Dumbledore smiled as he spoke up, "There is a spot on the tree, on the base that will freeze it long enough to go about getting into the passageway." He prodded the a knot in the bark with his wand. The tree's branches stopped in their tracks. "Come along. We haven't got much time."

In an unexpected turn of events, Dumbledore, who most certainly was NOT a spring chicken, got to his knees and crawled into the tree. Assuming the best, Remus followed. He crawled through the narrow passageway, trying to avoid kicking his mum in the face, or being kicked himself.

Remus let out a sigh of relief as the Headmaster soon dissappeared out of sight and his hand appeared where he himself had been. Using Dumbledore's hand as leverage, he got slowly up and found himself in a small room, although still large enough for the three of them. Helping his mother up, he then glanced around the room with some uncertainty. "Is this it, sir?

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well I suppose you could add your own personal touches."

And what touches would those be? Scratches and blood on the walls? Remus thought. He scoffed under his breath, too quiet for his mother to hear.

Dumbledore's eyes softened slightly before turning his attention onto his mother. "And of course we have Poppy Pomfry, whom can help bring him here, bring young Remus here back to the hospital wing, and get him back to tip-top shape. In fact, the hospital wing is the next stop on our little tour."

He smiled once more, and motioned from Remus and his mum to follow. They crawled through the passage way yet again, until they got to the exit.

"Do you remember the knot on the outside of the tree? There is one in here, too."  
>He found the knot with his hand, and pressed. The Willow's branches came to a stop yet again, and the trio crawled out.<p>

Rhea waited until they were a far enough distance before wiping away the dirt on her clothes. And glancing over at Dumbledore and Remus as she began to walk with them once again. They walked back toward the castle, and towards the hospital wing. She wanted to voice her concerns but didn't wish to do so while her son remained so close by. But still she questioned. Was he sure it was safe enough, having students -no doubt unknowing- around her son? What were to happen if a student was to accidentally get attacked? Did Dumbledore feel ready enough to take on such a task as taking on her son? A shiver ran down her spine, the memories of the full moon and what that consisted of for her running through her mind.

"He will be perfectly safe as will the students. I have taken many protocols in the safety of everyone so there is no need to fret. I already know he will be a wonderful addition to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, smiling as he looked back at Remus' mum.

A bit taken aback, Rhea nodded. They continued on their way, passing by many empty classrooms, empty corridors, and portraits, some waving gaily and some ignoring them with a snooty nose in the air. Prejudices against werewolves... nothing new, Remus thought.

They reached a large set of mahogany doors obstructed Remus's vision. Dumbledore opened the doors and stepped in. Twin sized beds were arranged strategically throughout the room, small tabled by them to hold lamps and medical supplies. In the center of the room stood a woman with brown - but speckled with grey- hair. She was wearing the traditional nurses robes, a hat, and a smile.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said, returning the smile, as he gestured to Remus and his mother, "This is Mrs. Lupin and her son, Remus."

"It is good to meet both of you." she said walking forward.

"Hello," said Rhea, shaking the woman's hand, before Poppy turned her attention onto Remus, whom felt shy all of a sudden.

"Hi." he said softly.

"Hello, dear. I get the feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you this year, eh?" She smiled warmly at him.  
>"So young, to be so afflicted. Well, my dear, I'll be taking care of you. Every day of the full moon, I'll need you to come in here, and we'll go to your special place." She winked at him.<br>"The morning after, I'll come fetch you. I'll mend you up, all nice and clean, let you rest, and get you up and at 'em again."

"Thank you, ma'am." Remus said politely.

Dumbledore looked over at Rhea. His blue eyes twinkled merrily in the light. "If there isn't any questions, I cannot express my excitement for having Remus here on September 1st."

Remus smiled at him. He turned to his mum.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well..." She hesitated.

"Please, mum, please." begged Remus. "I promise I won't get into any trouble or anything. Please, please, please."

"Fine, you can go!" Rhea said.

Remus didn't think he could have ever smiled any bigger in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>  
><strong>Aah, now for the fun part!<strong>  
><strong>This, my friends, is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. I've found my co-author, The Username Found, and I have absolutely no idea how to link her in here.<strong>

_**TUF in italics. XD Lol. No worries everyone spells it weird. XD**_

**Anyway! This is a story focusing on Remus John Lupin, Moony, Loony Lupin hisself! And I'll link to her story, In Siruis's POV, when she gets chapter one posted. As for now:**  
><strong>.netu/2511810/The_Username_Found**


	3. Chapter 2

Oddly enough, Remus Lupin had no problems getting to Platform 9 3/4 on the morning of September first. His mother, who he had expected to revoke his permission to go to Hogwarts when she realized that the full moon would be four days after his departure, had no qualms towards Remus's departure. He had been perfectly surprised to see her wake him with a sad smile an hour ago.

He suspected that she may have been glad to see Remus go.

_Who wouldn't be happy, _he thought silently, _to not be the sole caretaker of a werewolf anymore, after six years. Mum hasn't been able to hold down a job, when she's too busy caring for the reason her husband-_

"Remus! It's time to get going! You would not want to miss the train," Rhea Lupin called, disturbing Remus's thoughts.

He moved from where he way standing, in the middle of his bedroom, towards his school trunk. It was heavy, weighed down with Remus's second-hand school books, supplies, (which had nearly drained his poor mum's almost empty bank account) and his father's old robes.

_Am I really able to take them, without a second thought as to what Dad would have wanted?_

His newly bought wand, "Rowan Wood, 14.5 inches, Spirit Wolf Hair, very bendy," as Ollivander had told him, rested in his pocket.

He tried to lift the trunk, finding it very easy to do so, it being so very close to Full. He carried it down the stairs, outside of the house, into his mum's car. Being a muggle, she couldn't apparate, so they were to drive.

Remus put his trunk in the back of his mum's car and sat in the front seat. He was a bundle of nerves, both from being excited that today he'd be going to Hogwarts and from the nerves of the upcoming full moon.

He glanced over at his mother whom got into the car and smiled at him. "You excited?" She asked.

Remus nodded his head and as his mum backed out of the driveway, he leaned back in his seat watching out the window as the scenery of his house and the neighborhood flew by. Remus must have fallen asleep during the drive, because suddenly his mother was lightly shaking him awake.

"Sweetheart, we're here," his mother said.

His eyes fluttered open, as he took in the scene before him. He could see the train station in the distance, behind the obstruction of his vision by his mother's face. He grinned widely, waited for her to move, and ran around to the back of her car. He threw open the door, a frenzy of excitement from the start of his school year, and grabbed his trunk. Behind him, he heard his mum giggle.

"Slow down a bit, Remus," she reprimanded.

"Yes, mum!"

Taking into consideration that it was so close to full, and his emotions were a bit on edge, he heeded her warning.

Remus walked into the train station only to be confused when walking past Platform 8 and 9 that beyond that was Platform 10. He looked around and then looked back at his train ticket. _Where on earth is Platform 9¾? _Remus wondered as he looked around with uncertainty.

His mother lightly tapped his shoulder, pointing out two boys in similar robes as his. As he studied them they suddenly charged into a brick wall. Remus' mouth flew open expecting them to crash but in amazement he saw they had suddenly dissappeared into the wall!

Remus glanced over at his mother whom smiled kindly back at him. The young boy broke out into a smile as he rushed over to where his mother had pointed out the boys.

"That quick to be rid of me?" His mother asked jokingly as she grasping his turned to his mother, giving her a hug.

"Your father would be so proud," she told him.

"Then, why isn't he here to see me? Ugh, mum, I have to go. I love you!" He charged the wall, as he had seen the boys before him do.

Even though he had seen the boys slightly older then himself go through without trouble, Remus expected a collision with the wall, but when he finally stopped and opened his eyes, he couldn't help but gasp out loud.

To his left, a sign brightly proclaimed "Platform 9¾". A train stood to his right and hundreds of people stood gathered by the train.

Remus looked up at the Hogwarts Express in awe. The bright red train glinted, and smoke pooled around the top of the train. He took a deep breath, deciding to get inside before anyone else would take their seats. Surprisingly only a few older looking students were aboard. He quickly made his way to the one of the last few compartments. Remus put his stuff away before sitting quietly near the window watching the parents hugging their children.

He felt out of place.

Lowering his head, Remus sighed softly to himself fiddling with his robes. He worried to himself as the time passed by slowly. And he was tempted to pace the small compartment. But no, that wouldn't be good at all.

No, no it was best just to stay put. Remus sighed and leaned back in his seat,just as the train whistled and all those going to go to Hogwarts got on the train. Several minutes later and the train pulled away from the platform. Remus sighed contently, the full affect of this _-this-_ was truely happening.

This was truly real.

Remus stared out the window, turning his head only when the compartment door swung open to reveal a dark haired boy asking him, "Are these seats taken?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

Remus looked over at the other boy, his mouth failing to work for a moment, in surprise that the other boy was trying to engage in converation with the young werewolf. _Ah, but he doesn't know..._Remus flinched as his own self-doubt and his fears clenched onto him.

So he said simply, "No one important."

"Are you a first year, too?"

"Yeah." Remus replied. _I should say something more... anything... He's trying to be nice to me and what am I doing? Acting like a snuck up git. _Meekly, he finally asked. "What, er- house do you think you'll be in?"

"My family's always been in Slytherin. I kind of hate them, though. Hope I won't have to spend every ruddy day with them." The black haired boy smiled. "Oh, wouldn't it be grand to be sorted into some other house, 'disgracing the family name?'"

"'Disgracing the family name?' Oh, you're a Pureblood, aren't you?"

"And the only one of them that doesn't hate... er.. muggleborns."

Remus breathe a sigh of relief. He extended his hands, gaining back his composure and a little courage he had as he said, "Remus Lupin."

He shook the boy's hand, noting that the boy hadn't given his name.

The compartment doors flew open,startling Remus, and another boy came in. His black hair was sticking up at odd angles, his glasses were askew, and his hazel eyes were filled with tears of mirth. He scrambled to the window, grinning all the while. Trailing after him, another child, plump, short, mousy-brown hair, and searching blue eyes, entered the compartment

."James!" The boy whined to his bespackled friend. "You made me forget my candy!"

The boy with the glasses, James, just laughed.

"Oh, come on, Pete. I'm just taking the mickey!"

He pulled out a small parcel, and threw it to the boy, who seemed to be close to tears.

The two boys sat down in the compartment. And, yet again, the doors flew open, revealing a red haired girl with tears streaking her face. Remus took one look at her, looked to Sirius, who was going to talk to her, and shook his head. Sirius sat down.

The girl sat in the far corner of the compartment, staring out the window. Once more, the compartment doors creaked open. And a boy with greasy black hair and a fairly large nose came in and sat down next to her. She glanced at him, then looked away. An awkward silence filled the compartment, as the boys tried to ignore the crying female and her friend.

"I don't want to talk to you," She said in a whining voice.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"T-Tuney hates me, because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

Remus tried to block out the conversation, minding his own business, but the girl looked _so _distraught, and the hook nosed boy spoke _so _loud...

"So what?" The boy dared to say. _Wrong answer, _Remus thought wistfully.

The red haired girl glared at the greasy child.

"So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" the boy said, catching himself mid-sentence.

"But, we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" The boy exclaimed, excitedly.

She nodded, half smiling.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," The boy ventured.

"Slytherin?" The James bloke said.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy whose name he dan't learned. _Why try? _He asked himself. _We'll probably be in seperate houses_.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said. _Or not, _Remus concluded.

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright!" James offered.

The boy grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

James and the boy imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

, "See ya, Snivellus!" the boy called, as the compartment door slammed.

_hp_hp_hp_

One long, loud, and laughter filled train ride later, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

_Oh, Merlin, _Remus thought.

The other boys stopped mid conversation, (one that had been very entertaining for Remus, as he learned that the other boy was Sirius Black and made three acquaintances ) and glanced up. Remus meekly grinned, and nodded towards the compartment doors. They all stood, and then filed out of the compartment, into the halls of the train.

The train slowed down and came to a stop. The foursome walked off of the train and onto another platform.

Remus didn't have time to take in his surroundings, because he heard a low, burly voice say", Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Remus looked up and gasped. A large, hairy man was beckoning to him, and he was quite frightening .He pointed the man out to his friends. They obediently shuffled behind him, following him down a steep path. It was quite dark, as if they were going through a thicket of trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Oooooh," and Remus could tell why. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore

The boys all shuffled into a boat. Peter craned his head out of the boat and looked dow into the water. Remus wondered if he mighn't fall in.

"Everyone in?" shouted the hairy man, who had a boat to himself . "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

Peter hadn't heard him. The little boats carried the others through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face, but Peter fell in the water, dragging James down with him. Sirius looked at him, then smirked.

"Fancy a swim?"

"What?" Remus asked, not believing what was happening. Siruis pushed Remus into the water, and then jumped in himself.

The boats came to a stop.

"What're yeh four doin'?" The man said.

"Fell... in..." Peter wheezed.

"Get on, back in yeh go!" The man sad, chuckling slightly to himself, and the boys swam back to their boat and climbed in.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they scuttered up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Remus was cold, Peter was shivering, and James and Sirius grinned like madmen, _which they mighn't be_, Remus thought.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? " the man said. They all nodded.

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

It swung open, and a severe looking woman with black hair and red robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall replied.

Hagrid strode off, waving at the children.

The Professor pulled open another door. She lead the first years into an entrance hall, which seemed to be larger than Remus's mum's house. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hundreds of voices sounded from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked at Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. She sighed.

"I'll be back to retrieve you for he ceremony. Please wait quietly." She left.

_Quiet, _Remus thought, _with these three? _Remus grinned, He actually quite liked the boys, and hoped that they would all be in the same house.

He recalled his Dad telling him stories of the Sorting, a bit before he was bitten.

"The hat talks to you, Remus. It reads your mind and outs you in with like-minded people. They'll be your best friends by the end of your first week," His dad had said.

Remus sighed, and glanced around the room. While he wasn't the only soaked child within the walls of that room, he was the only werewolf. He felt very out of place.

Suddenly, someone screamed. He looked at the source of the scream, and smiled. His dad had spoken of the Hogwarts ghosts, too. The ghosts saw the children and began chattering excitedly.

"Icle firsties!" One cried. "Oh, what fun!"

"Quiet, Peeves! You'll scare the poor things! Look at this one, he's shaking!" A transparent man in ruffles and tights said, gesturing towards Peter.

Peter looked pale at being addressed.

"I'm not scared, sir. I fell in the lake."

The ghost was about to reply, when McGonagall walked back into the room.

"Move along, now. Get in a line, the Sorting is about to begin."

They filed into a line, as McGonagall opened the doors. She led them out of he room, across the hallway, and through a large pair of doors, into the Great Hall.

Remus looked around the room in wonder. His father had tried to explain about the beaut of Hogwats, but Remus's memory was fuzzy, and he hadn't expected this.

It was lit by and aboundance of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a stop in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Remus looked upward and saw a starry night sky.

He tapped Sirius on the arm and pointed upwards. Sirius grinned.

"You can see me on there, you know. Look." He pointed towards a brightly shining star that Remus recognised as part of Sirius Cluster. He smiled warmly at the boy.

Professor McGonagall carried a stall into the front of the waiting First Years. She placed the Hat Remus had seen in Dumbledore's office onto the stall. He noticed the older students staring at the hat and looked to it. The hat had a tear near the rim. It opened itself wide, using the hole as a sort of mouth, and began to sing.

The hat finished it's song to applause from the occupants of the hall. Remus clapped too, mostly out of formality.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"ABBOT, MARCUS!" She called. A short boy scrambled up to the stall and placed the hat onto his head.

The hat was barely on him thirty seconds when it called, "Hufflepuff!"

A table on the right cheered, clapped, and generally made noise as Marcus joined them.

"AUBREY, BERTRAM"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"AVERY!" (Remus didn't quite catch the boy's first name) became a Slytherin.

"BLACK, SIRIUS!"

A roar of appause came from the Slytherin table. Sirius glanced at James, looked at Remus, and scuffled over to the hat. He calmly placed it on his head. About two minutes passed, before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" An odd cry from the Slytherin table sounded from Sirius' sorting as Sirius ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Remus caught his eye, and Sirius grinned. He suddenly wanted very much to be a Gryffindor. He was vaguely aware that Slytherin seemed to be the wrong house for him, but he dreaded his own sorting, believing that dark creatures and Slytherin go together.

And so forth it continued. Remus watched as "CRESSWELL, DIRK!" became a Ravenclaw. He had stopped paying attention, until, "LUPIN, REMUS!" was called.

He hurried up towards the stall and put on the Sorting Hat.

The hat fell on his head. Then, darkness.

"A werewolf, I see?" A voice said in his head. He vaguely wondered if he was possibly going mad.

"Mad? No, sir. Merlin, the first years get dafter and dafter as they- Oh, right, I have to sort you."

_It'll probably be Slytherin, then, as I'm a dark creature. _He thought.

"Slytherin? Why must every person I come across regard the Slytherin house as, 'Evil House Of Doom?' Honestly, old Dumbles needs to work on house unity. No, sir, you're not selfish enough for Sly- oh, it's probably comments like that which make people hate Slytherin... at any rate, you're not Slytherin material."

Remus let hold of a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. _Good. That Black character made it sound so... dirty. _

"A Black, you say? Oh, this is going to be intresting... right, I'm trying to place you! Seem to have gone a bit spare in my old age. Let's see... you've got a ready mind. Perhaps Ravenclaw?"

_Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart, right? Won't they figure out about my... disposition, then?_

"You've got a point, my lad. " The odd monologue in his head came to an abrupt halt. Then, a small chuckle resounded in his ears.

"You're a werewolf, and you're g- no, that will _come out _in good , look at me, a old hat with old wit..."

_What?_

"In good time, my lad. Ah, back to you... Hufflepuff, they're accepting by nature, but you're so much braver than you give yourself credit for! Indeed, ignoring your lycanthropy and continuing on with your education. Being polite, even after so many bad things have happened to you. You know, John was under this hat, too. Better be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**A/N:**

**Me + TUF + Remus + Sirius + Sorting Hat = New Chapter. That is all, aside from the fact that I am not JKR. (Nor is TUF, although she IS quite the genious.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh, look, OMDWG and TUF are updating. Joy! Getting sidetracked with Christmas cheer and IRL really doesn't help with update speed, but that wonderous occasion is now over. OVAH!**

**Harry Potter isn't ours, yada yada and all that shit.**

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey led the way to the Willow, chiding Remus the whole time.<p>

"Please, , do try to walk faster!"

Remus quickened his pace, quietly moaning at the discomfort. Every bone in his body felt sore, and his muscles screamed in protest. He had already over-exerted himself, walking to the Hospital Wing with a quick pace. He had slept in all day, and had awoken 15 minutes before  
>moonrise.<p>

Remus's legs began to give out.

He fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Madam Pomfrey panicked, and picked him up into her arms. She carried him, for Merlin knew how long, until he could see the willow ahead of him. He brought his eyes towards the sky.

"MADAM POMFREY!" He screamed, starting to feel the change.

She looked to him in horror, almost dropping him.

Remus could feel the wolf starting to take over.

"Run!" He tried to say, but it came out as a howl.

Remus, in some dark crevice of his mind, was confused. He had never been this lucid during his transformations, but it was as if he was watching the wolf from a person's perspective.

The wolf rose, growling at the Matron.

"Mr... ?" She said, gingerly, while casting a shield charm.

It was proven to be a futile attempt. Remus watched the wolf lunge at her, biting her neck. Blood seeped out of her neck, and the wolf licked it up like a cat would milk.

The wolf let out a howl of appreciation.

Remus looked on, in horror, as the wolf sniffed the air. Someone else was coming!

Sirius, James, and Peter came into view.

Sirius smirked. "Now, let's see where that Lupin kid got to-"

He stopped, mid sentence, at the sight of the wolf. He blanched.

The wolf growled, and pounced.

Remus sat upright in his bed, covered in sweat.

He took a moment to properly breathe. All of a sudden, his bed curtains were pulled open.

"Are you alright, mate?" Sirius asked, jumping back a little from where he stood. The other boys in their dorm still lay fast asleep in their beds. Sirius smiled sheepishly, "You were thrashing about. That must have been some nightmare..."

Remus felt his face heat up. He'd later have to look into the silencing charms he had read about.

"M'fine," he replied groggily. "Sorry to have woken you."

"Oh, you didn't wake me," Sirius said. "Couldn't sleep." Sirius yawned. "You gonna go back to sleep, then?"

Remus shook his head. "I won't be able to." Never am, after a nightmare, he thought.

Sirius grinned. "Wanna go down to the common room? I have Zonko's Whoppie Cushions. We can put them under the Seventh Years' seat cushions."

"And why would we do that?"

"M'bored."

Remus tried not to smile. "I'm in."

Sirius grinned.

Remus couldn't help but smile, now. Something about the other boy's smile was contagious.

"Maybe there's a way to make the Seventh Years' unable to get rid of them?" Sirius inquired.

"What, like sticking charms?" Remus said. He had read about them, going through his charms text in his infinite boredom during the summer hols.

Sirius's smile grew wider, stretching out his face. "Brilliant."

Twenty minutes later found Sirius stifling a yawn, sitting on a couch (as flatulence sounded) and Remus wondering how long it would be before Sirius started ignoring him.

Remus watched as Sirius patted a spot next to him on the red couch, making quiet noises of passing gas. Remus sat down.

"I like you, Lupin. You're smart, but not snotty. Admirable."

Remus' eyes grew wide. Sirius liked him? Could he have possibly made a friend, after being alone for most of his life?

"You're not too bad yourself, Black," he replied. His reply had fallen of deaf ears, though, because Sirius was slumped on the couch, breathing deeply.

Remus sighed. He wasn't going to be able to get to sleep any time soon.

Boredom took over him, not five minutes later, hitting Remus like a muggle Semi-Truck.

Silently, he trudged up the stairs. Being careful, as to not wake a slightly snoring James Potter in the bed to the left of his. He rummaged through his trunk (plated with cheap copper, and not silver) for something very special to him: his muggle art supplies.

As he looked over the sketch book and artist's pencils before him, a feeling of bitter nostalgia came over him. They had been his father's, proof that John Lupin had cared for his son.

Shaking his head as if that would shake the memories from his mind, he walked towards the door to the dormitory. He opened the door, wincing when it gave a tell-tale squeak, and went down the stairs again.

The fire in the Common Room seemed to be burning itself out. Remus sighed, knowing that he'd have to make his work quick.

As Remus drew a replica of Sirius Black for the first time, he was vaguely confused as to why. As time went on, however, and the picture neared completion, Remus thought that maybe it was because he thought he'd never have the opportunity to have a friend again. Eventually, Sirius would find out his secret, and Remus would be alone again. Mighn't as well document my first friend while I can.

An hour later, his picture was complete, he was sleeping on the same couch as Sirius, portrait packed away safely inn his trunk, and his mind was devoid of any negative thoughts. (In later years, Sirius would declare this the first time that Remus had slept with him. Remus wouldn't object.)

***  
>Remus awoke the next morning in a slightly unorthodox way. He landed on the floor with a resounding THUD!<p>

He sheepishly look up, to see Sirius rubbing his arm rather irately.

"M'sorry..." Remus said, his words slurred by sleep. He rubbed his eyes, noticed Sirius smirking at him, and flushed a bit. Blushing like an idiot, he reprimanded himself. Just flat out tell the bloke that you're a social recluse.

"Come on, mate, we best get back up to our beds before anyone else wakes up to find our little surprise." Sirius' smile widened, he grabbed Remus by the arm , and Sirius hoisted him to his feet.

Remus felt himself being dragged up to his dormitories. He supposed that it wouldn't do well to be down when the upperclassmen awoke. He seriously doubted his ability to cast a Protego efficiently, no matter how many times he had scoured his textbooks.

Sirius let go of him and flopped down on Remus's bed.

I was going to lay there, the thought, but he held his tongue. If he wants that bed, he can have it. He is a proper wizard, after all. Why should he give up his bed for a werewolf?

Sirius grinned at him.

"Oh, is this your bed," he said, sarcastically.

"Er, yeah..." Remus ventured.

Sirius' grin grew a bit dimmer.

"Don't you want it back?"

Remus scoffed. "It'd be nice." Remus noticed Sirius shifting, but made no move.

"Well, you're no fun. Come get your bed, you tosser." Sirius said, standing.

Tosser... because I haven't been called worse.

"Sorry," Remus said, and lay down. His gaze followed Sirius as he went to his own bed. Eventually, the young lycanthrope's eyes shuttered close, his breathing evened, and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just realized that this is short. Oh, shit...<strong>_


End file.
